


but satisfaction brought her back

by girlsarewolves



Series: exchanges [11]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Catwoman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, F/F, Femslash, Femslash After Dark, Fic Exchange, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Selina is curious about the bedroom uses of Diana's lasso.





	but satisfaction brought her back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



* * *

Selina had always been curious how it felt, that lasso, when it was wrapped tightly around and glowing bright as it compelled its captive to speak the truth. It was her nature to be curious, just as it was her nature to be devious, and so Wonder Woman's lasso of truth was something that both aroused her interest and sent an uncomfortable shudder up her spine. The thought of being unable to lie or twist the truth around, to be at someone else's mercy so completely that she had no other choice but to let all her secrets fly freely off her tongue - it was terrifying.

It was exhilarating.

In reality it was not only both of those - it was, most importantly,  _ fun _ .

Hands bound above her head, the lasso was wrapped around her wrists so tight it almost hurt, winding up and around the bars of the headboard, giving her upper body only so much wriggle room. She suspected if she wasn’t quite as nimble as she’d worked hard to become, she’d be a little more stiff right about now. Then there was the heat factor, the lasso glowing every time Diana commanded her to speak. The more Selina fought it, the more it burned without burning, and that sensation was absolutely  _ delightful _ .

  
  


“The lasso compels you to tell the truth, Selina Kyle,” Diana murmured. Lust made her voice even more sultry than usual, and it sent a shiver of need racing through Selina. Her face hovered over her, bathed in the golden light of the lasso. “Do you want more?”

  
  


Selina’s tongue slowly dragged over her lips, tasting the salt of her sweat. She had been holding the answer back, savoring the heat and the amused frustration in Diana’s eyes as she continued to tease her thumb over Selina’s clitoris, demanding verbal confirmation of what she already knew. It was a delicious game, one that was lasting longer than she had thought would be possible with the lasso, but Selina’s resolve was crumbling, and she was tired of being teased, her body strung out and ready for satisfaction.

  
  


“Yes,” she finally hissed, body arching to more easily grind herself against Diana’s taunting fingers. “Fuck, yes, I want more!”

  
  


“That’s a good kitty,” Diana  _ purred _ and pressed two fingers to Selina’s cunt, aching and slick and ready, her thumb stroking fast as they slid in. “So ready and eager, all you have to do is talk to me, tell me what I want to know...it will go so much easier for you if you talk, Selina,” she continued, fingers pumping agonizingly slow, in and out, in and out. 

  
  


Fuck, Selina loved it. She would let herself get caught more often if interrogations went like this. Maybe she just needed to stick to Wonder Woman’s territory and leave Gotham behind for a while - Diana was so much more fun.

  
  


The heat of the lasso cooled, the light fading so that only the silver of the moon lit up the bedroom. Diana looked like a goddess either way, but Selina was partial to the muted silvery glow of moonlight. It was comforting, enough for her to see by but giving her plenty of darkness and shadows to slip through and hide in. There was also something to be said for hearing and feeling what her lover was doing more than seeing. Selina was not one to enjoy being blindfolded, she didn’t want her sight taken from her, only dimmed, letting everything else seem so much stronger, louder.

  
  


The caress of Diana’s hair over her breasts and neck, the feel of the hand not between her legs bringing the rest of the lasso’s length down to drape across Selina’s chest. Slipping it underneath her, wrapping it around her hips. The roughness of the rope scratching and tickling her while pleasure built up at the apex of her thighs, Diana’s fingers coaxing her closing and closing towards her orgasm.

  
  


“ _ Fuck _ ,” she gasped, hips angling to take Diana deeper, trying to get her fingers to brush just right against that sweet spot inside her. 

  
  


“More?”

  
  


Selina looked up at Diana’s face, shadowed by her hair and the dim lighting, and grinned, eyes twinkling in playful defiance. She bit down on her lip.

  
  


Diana tugged on the end of the lasso, letting it bite into Selina’s skin as it tightened around her, slowly heating up and filling the room with golden light once more. “The lasso  _ compels _ you, Selina. Tell me, do you want more?”

  
  


The heat felt like it should have singed her skin, left her wrapped in red welts winding over her body. Everything in her brain told her  _ this is fire, this is danger _ , and she needed to speak, she needed to speak the truth, she needed to tell Diana what she wanted to know. Selina writhed and wriggled, but Diana kept her trapped there with the lasso and her own body. It would be so easy to give in and say it, but some part of her, some wicked, curious part of her wanted to know how long she could draw it out.

  
  


Her cunt  _ clenched _ around Diana’s fingers. Her body was taunt on the bed, straining against the burning rope that left no marks, caused no genuine damage, and panic started to rise up in her chest.

  
  


“ _ More _ !” she finally shouted, unable to hold off any longer. “More, Diana, I want more, I want to come, I’m so fucking close, I can  _ taste _ it, please let me come!”

  
  


A soft, sultry laugh vibrated through Diana as she settled down next to Selina, holding the lasso tight while the heat slowly dissipated again. She kissed over Selina’s neck and jaw, biting a little over her racing pulse, and finally moved her fingers so they brushed against her g-spot as they moved in and out, the thumb at Selina’s clit stroking faster. “That’s a  _ good girl _ , come for me, Selina, I’ve got you.”

  
  


Oh, if that wasn’t what finally undid her, Wonder Woman whispering in her ear that she’s got her, she’ll be there while Selina falls apart. 

  
  


All that building tension and pleasure finally peaked. Selina clutched at the bars of the headboard, holding on as her body was wracked with the sweet release of her climax. The heat of the lasso might have cooled off, but now Selina was ablaze with another kind of fire that seemed to crash over her and lick at her underneath the skin. Her hips jerked wildly against Diana’s hand which just kept moving, wringing the orgasm out of her as long as possible, somehow sending her higher and higher until it was too much.

  
  


“Please,” she heard herself begging, and it was almost  _ humiliating _ , but in the best way. “Please, stop, just for a moment, let me...oh, fuck, let me finish, let me breathe…”

  
  


“Mmm, I don’t know if I should let such a high profile criminal off the hook so easily.” Diana nibbled on the soft flesh of her earlobe. “Not when she’s finally so loose-lipped.” Her thumb traced circles around Selina’s over-sensitive clit, her fingers sliding in and out so easily, coated in slick, losing some of the friction but still brushing against the swollen, throbbing walls of Selina’s cunt. “No, not when I finally have you where I want you, how I want you.”

  
  


Those fingers inside Selina kept moving, stroking, pumping, and  _ second _ orgasm washed over her even as the first was still shuddering through her. It was all she could do to hold on as her body twitched and shook, incoherent moaning just spilling from her mouth as her mind went blank, and all she could see was stars.

  
  


Everything became distant, nonexistent. All she knew was the overwhelming pleasure and Diana’s presence beside her.

  
  


It was  _ too much _ .

  
  


Selina loved it.

  
  


However long it lasted, however many orgasms Diana wrung out of her, Selina lost track. Eventually awareness started to return. The rustle of the sheets, her heavy pants contrasted against Diana’s soft and steady breathing, the sensation of sweat trickling over her body, the tingling in her hands from being tied up so long, the rawness of her skin where the lasso rubbed against her. The aching and merciful absence of Diana’s hand between her thighs at long last.

  
  


“Fuck.”

  
  


Diana kissed her temple, her wet fingers lightly twisting one of Selina’s nipples and earning her another weak moan of protest. “Sorry. I just love the way you sound.” She moved into a sitting position then, scooting up closer to the headboard and unwrapping the lasso from around Selina and the bars of the frame. She soothingly rubbed Selina’s wrists and hands, coaxing the feeling back into them and easing away the pins and needles. “You all right?”

  
  


“Mmm, yes.” Selina lazily stretched out, savoring the way her body felt boneless and satiated, even if part of her still throbbed a little from the overstimulation. She grinned, feeling like the cat that ate the canary. “Better than all right. It’s been a long time since I felt so satisfied.”

  
  


“Good.” Diana smoothed Selina’s sweat-damp hair back from her face once she finished rubbing the life back into her hands. “Think you’ll be up to return the favor in ten?”

  
  
Selina licked her lips, tantalized even in her exhausted state. “Mm, I worked up  _ quite _ the appetite. Give me five.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the super cliche title but...it fit?? HUGE THANKS to my beta.


End file.
